Riverwind
Riverwind (riv-er wind) (2 Mayo, 319 AC -- 386 AC) nació de una madre y un padre, pero sus nombres son desconocidos. Tendría un hermano llamado Windwalker, y un abuelo cuyo nombre sería Wanderer el Anciano. Después de casarse con Goldmoon, sería el padre de un hijo llamado Wanderer y de unas hijas gemelas llamadas Moonsong y Brightdawn. En sus años de juventud Riverwind era muy racista hacia los elfos, pero con el tiempo que estuvo con Tanis el Semielfo cambiaría de parecer. A Riverwind le disgusta las multitudes y los espacios apretados. En sus años de juventud tendría su piel bronceada, sus ojos eran muy oscuros, sus brazos muy musculados y su pelo largo y de color negro. Era muy alto, con una estatura de dos metros. Mantuvo su mirada vibrante hasta su muerte en el 386 AC. Historia Años de juventud + + + + + + + Riverwind grew up the son of a banished man from the Qué-Shutribe. Wanderer was branded a heretic for worshipping the old gods rather than the former chieftains and chieftain daughters of the Qué-shu. In his own words, Riverwind was "instantly in love" when he first met Goldmoon. He later told Goldmoon that he wasn't in love with her at first sight because she was too vain. He won the Qué-shu contests to be able to court her and later gave Goldmoon a steel amulet of two teardrops which sealed their love. Although Riverwind won Goldmoon's heart, he could not claim her hand in marriage without Arrowthorn's consent. Arrowthorn considered Riverwind's beliefs to be an affront to the tribe, and Riverwind's Courting Quest was to find proof of the old gods' existence. Riverwind and Goldmoon promised to wait for each other until the quest was completed. Another plainsman named Catchflea traveled with Riverwind to the Forsaken Mountains, and they floated down a secret hole where they met the Hest Elves. Riverwind's mind was taken over by Li El to lead her warriors against rebel diggers. After his mind was freed, he led the rebels to victory over Li El only to find that the rebel leader Mors didn't want them to leave. Di An, a Hest Elf that he befriended, assisted Riverwind and Catchflea in escaping. During their escape, Riverwind almost died from the Creeping Death, but he fought it off with Di An's help. From there, the three traveled to Xak Tsaroth where they discovered Draconians and the ophidian that led them. Riverwind fights the ophidian, named Thouriss, in single combat and defeats him. Riverwind and Di An escape to the surface, but Catchflea dies during their escape. In a statue's hands, Riverwind found the Blue Crystal Staff. He tried to use it to heal Di An, who was going crazy from being on the surface during the day. Riverwind took Di An with him through the swamps surrounding Xak Tsaroth. Riverwind contracted a fever from laying in the water with leeches and parasites feeding off of him. In a fit of fever, Mishakal appeared before him and asked which of the two she should save, Di An or Riverwind. He chose Di An, who disappeared from his side. Riverwind returned from his quest in the summer of 351 AC bearing the Blue Crystal Staff. Goldmoon was delighted to see Riverwind again, but he was very delirious and thought he was only gone a short time. Riverwind gave Goldmoon the Blue Crystal Staff, which she then used to heal Riverwind of his malady. They were attacked by their own tribe and forced to leave. Fuentes * The Dragonlance Nexus. Riverwind.